Похититель и жертва
by Juliaqwerty92
Summary: Клон похитил своего оригинала. Но Цубаса поставит его на место своим способом.


**Похититель и жертва**

 **Резюме:** Шаоран (клон) похитил Шаорана (Цубасу). Худшее сочетание страха ,нужды и инстинктов. К чему это приведёт двоих парней?

 **Рейтинг:** М-категория. Яой.

 **Отказ от ответственности, всем владеет ОС** **CLAMP** **.**

Похититель и жертва

По крайней мере, в тысячный раз сегодня утром, Шаоран на грани безумия. Страх за свою жизнь накрывал его с головой. Он знал, что рано или поздно столкнётся с Шаораном, и тот не упустит своего шанса убить его.

Но не хотел никуда выходить, сидел в своей комнате и молил Бога, чтобы Шаоран не пришёл.

Остальные не знали о его страхе, и решили вытянуть его на прогулку по городу, и заодно поспрашивать за перья.

"Ей, Шаоран, ты долго будешь сидеть в этой комнате? Смотри, а то плесенью покроешься" внезапно позвучал из двери голос Фая.

"Пошли на прогулку. А то мы уже неделю в этом мире, и ничего не делаем"

Шаоран не мог сказать им, кого он встретил на второй день пребывания в этом мире, так как не хотел, чтобы Курогуне сидел и днями и ночами с ним как с маленьким ребёнком. И не хотел, чтобы Сакура рванула на поиски Шаорана, так как он был опасен даже для неё.

"Я что-то не хочу. Идите, я просто хочу побыть один".

"Ты и так целыми днями сидишь тут и не выходишь. Может ты себя неважно чувствуешь?"

Что он мог сказать, что боится своего клона, который шастает по городу, или соврать, что плохо себя чувствует. Но тогда все будут ещё больше переживать.

"Нет, я в норме. Я сейчас выйду". Он не знал, что это решение приведёт его к жутким последствиям.

Через несколько минут он вышел из комнаты и направился к выходу. Выйдя из дома он наткнулся на Курогане. С удивлением он посмотрел на Шаорана.

"Неужели ты соизволил выйти на улицу"

"Да. И куда мы пойдём?"

"Мы пойдём просто гулять, и ты, надеюсь, пойдёшь с нами"

"Да, да"

Идя по городу он со страхом смотрел по сторонам. Он так медленно шёл, что отстал от остальных и потерял их с поля зрения. _Нет не может быть, неужели они повернули в какой-то проулок а я не заметил_ , как молния пробежали его мысли. _Куда теперь? Может вернуться домой? Нет, ведь они будут искать меня. Что делать? Куда идти?_ Куча панических мыслей возникало в его голове.

И тут он сделал роковую ошибку, подернув не в тот проулок.

В нескольких шагах от него стоял знакомый силуэт.

 _Нет, только не это, нет._ Его парализовал страх.

Силуэт начал идти к нему. Он знал, что это Шаоран, его злобный и бездушный клон.

"Что тебе надо от меня? Зачем ты следишь за мной?" Но в ответ клон ничего не сказал.

Как будто кувалда ударила его в груди. Это клон ударил его в грудь с кулака.

 _Воздух, не могу дышать. Неужели он покончит со мной, прям здесь?_ Страх пронзал его тело, его трясло, он не мог даже убежать, так как не хватало воздуха. Он заметил, что позади Шаорана был открытый портал, и он ещё больше испугался _. Неужели он это планировал, ждал, чтобы похитить меня? Нет только не это._

Отдалённо он услышал голос Курогане и Фая, но не мог позвать на помощь, так как клон приложил свою ладонь к его рту, чтобы тот не закричал, и потащил его к порталу. Шаоран начал сопротивляться, но это было бесполезно, сила клона была больше.

Как только Курогане и Фай показались из-за угла, портал закрылся.

Всё, я в большой беде.

РАССКАЩИК ЦУБАСА

Очнувшись, я ничего вокруг себя не увидел. Было темно как в бочке, даже малейшего проблеска света не было видно. Я чувствовал, что был привязан к какой-то железке. Мои руку затекли, запястья были слишком туго затянуты и кисти рук начинали неметь и покалывать от недостатка крови.

Резкий удар света в глаза заставил меня зажмурится от боли. Свет включился в комнате, моим глазам стало легче, и я смог осмотреться вокруг. Я сидел в маленькой комнатке с кроватью, стулом и небольшим столом, а я был привязан к трубе, которая торчала со стены и входила в пол. Окна в комнате были, но ставни были закрыты.

И самое главное, что Шаоран стоял в углу комнаты и смотрел на меня пустыми глазами. Меня начало трясти от того, что я не знал, что будет дальше. Я начал предполагать, что он со мной сделает. Убьёт? Будет морить голодом, пока я не кончусь? Будет мучать, избивать? Но, что меня ошарашило, так это его действия. Он подошёл ко мне, присел на одно колено и достал из своего кармана нож. Я приготовился к худшему. Но тут я ошибся.

«Не пытайся убежать, у тебя всё равно ничего не выйдет» и Шаоран перерезал верёвки, которыми я был связан.

За тем Шаоран ушёл, и выключил за собой свет. Я остался один на один в кромешной тьме со своим страхом.

Прошло пять недель как я был в заключении своего клона. Я забыл, что такое солнечный свет, мягкий, свежий ветер, шелковистая трава, пение птиц, шум деревьев и прочие прелести природы.

Я был заперт в комнате, один. Шаоран приходил редко, один, два раза в день, чтобы покормить меня и забрать грязную одежду для стирки. Раз в два дня он водил меня в ванную, но не разу не оставлял меня самого, стоял в углу ванной комнаты и пристально смотрел на меня. Меня это смущало, особенно когда я ставал в полный рост.

Он всегда молчал, редкие слова, которые я мог слышать от него это – еда, одежда, ванная. А ещё, он иногда просто стоял и смотрел на меня в упор, что очень смущало меня, и я начинал гореть от уха до уха.

Кормил он меня только вареным сухим рисом, и три раза в неделю он добавлял варёные овощи, будто боялся, что я могу заболеть от недостатка витамин.

Моё тело было слабым и немощным. Глаза окружали глубокие тёмные синяки, губы потрескались и часто кровоточили. Я был как оголённый нерв.

Одним утром или вечером, я проснулся, и увидел Шаорана, который стоял у моей кровати. Он смотрел на меня с пустым взглядом и каменным лицом. Одним движение он стащил с меня одеяло, и я скукожился от резкого холода, которое дрожью прошло по телу.

«Вставай» приказным тоном крикнул Шаоран.

Я не хотел вставать, мне было плохо. Голова кружилась, мышцы рук и ног меня не слушались.

«Шаоран, я тебе сказал встать»

Я аж подскочил от удивления. Это была самая длинная фраза, которую я когда-либо от него слышал за эти пять недель, что был там. С силой я начал заставлять себя встать с постели. Спустив ноги на пол, я зажмурил глаза от резкой боли в голове, рухнул спиной на кровать и схватил себя обеими руками за голову. Я не смог сдержать свой крик. Боль была невыносимой, казалось, что моя голова сейчас лопнет как пустой орех.

«Не кричи. Выпей это» сказал спокойно он, как будто знал, что громкие звуки провоцировали боль в голове «сделай один глоток, тебе станет легче»

«Что…это…я не…» с трудом говорил я.

«Ну, если тебе нравиться головная боль, то не пей» вставая, сказал клон.

«Н-нет… стой» я не осознано схватил Шаорана за руку, как за спасательный круг. Он резко повернулся ко мне, и я осознав, что я сделал, в ту же секунду отскочил в изголовье кровати.

Боль в голове усилилась, и я опять схватил себя за голову. Я не видел, что происходило вокруг меня. Я не видел клона и его действий.

«Что со мной происходит. Я не могу больше терпеть» задыхаясь кричал я. «Шаоран…помоги» шёпотом и с отчаяньем прошептал я.

«Выпей это» сказал он, но я не слышал его слов, и не как не отреагировал.

Была пауза. ( Во время этой паузы Шаоран открыл пузырёк с красноватой жидкостью, и налил себе в рот)

И затем я почувствовал, что Шаоран схватил мою голову своими руками и тут шок…

Я широко распахнул свои глаза. Губы клона впились в мои, и я почувствовал как какая-то жидкость влилась в мой рот. Я глотнул лекарство, но Шаоран не отступил, и продолжал держат свои губы на моих, и при этом пристально смотрел на меня своими несовпадающими глазами, будто проверял мою реакцию. Я был шокирован таким рода действий.

Мои губы начали кровоточить, кровь текла из каждой трещинки на них. _Пусти, перестань, больно._

Но конечно клон не мог слышать моих мыслей, и не отпускал мои губы, наоборот начал измельчать мои губы своими, злоупотребляя моей окровавленной нижней губой.

Первый раз клон проявил такое повышенное внимание к моей персоне.

«Нет, перестань, прошу тебя, перестань» испугано сказал я в миллиметре от его губ.

Чего я испугался?

Испугался реакции своего тела. _Хочу, я хочу его._ Оно не должно было так реагировать на моего клона.

«У этого лекарства есть один побочный эффект» плоско протянул голос клона возле моего уха.

Я сразу понял, о каком побочном эффекте он говорит.

Я взял себя в руки и сел на край кровати к клону спиной. Опустив голову, я смотрел в пол, и мысленно пытался успокоить себя, чтобы снизить своё возбуждение.

Клон встал и взял курс к выходу. Ушёл.

Я опять один.

Я лёг на кровать, и просто смотрел в потолок, мыслей в голове не было ни одной.

Желание утихло, и я смог заснуть.

Когда я проснулся, в комнате было темно как всегда. Наверно он приходил пока я спал и выключил свет. Темнота опять начала угнетать меня. Одиноко, холодно и страшно.

Внезапно открылась дверь, и я вскочил с кровати как ошпаренный.

«Ты чего?»

«Я голоден»

«Потерпи немного, не умрёшь»

Я резко засмеялся, и так же резко прекратил этот смех. Моя нижняя губа опять начала кровоточить. Я начал тянуть руку к губам, чтобы вытереть кровь, но клон схватил меня за запястье и остановил. Я удивился.

Маленькая капелька крови потекла по моему подбородку. Клон упорно смотрен на неё, провожая её взглядом. И тут случилось то, что шокировало меня. Капля зависла на грани падения, Шаоран медленно и осторожно начал развязывать пояс юкаты и как только он это сделал, капля упала мне на грудь. Взгляд клона тоже переехал на грудь.

Черт, я не знал куда себя деть. Я покраснел от уха до уха и начал истекать потом. Я боялся его прикосновения, так как догадывался, что рано или поздно он поймает эту капельку крови, которая медленно стекала вниз по моему телу.

«Ш-Шаоран, ты чего так смотришь?» ответ не прозвучал.

Мне действительно было не ловко сидеть под пристальным взглядом Шаорана, и я закрыл глаза.

 _Только не касайся меня, иначе я сорвусь._

Моё тело как будто изрезали бумагой.

Я стал тяжело дышать, так как чувствовал, что капля крови приблизилась к пупку.

 _Нет, только не это…_ точнее _не туда._

И тут я почувствовал, что клон зашевелился, от этого меня бросило в жар и облило холодным потом.

«Открой глаза» внезапно прозвучал голос клона.

«Зачем? Я не хочу»

«Открой глаза. Я хочу, чтобы ты это видел.»

Я открыл глаза и приготовился к тому, что мне тогда казалось произойдёт. Но нет, он просто встал и ушёл из комнаты.

 _Что за… не понял. Я же… ей… что за… вот дурак, и про что я думаю._ Про себя подумал я с отвращением к самому себе.

Ведь я не должен к нему ничего чувствовать, я не должен его любить в конце концов. Ведь это не правильно. Ведь где-то в каком-то мире должен быть написан закон, который запрещает влюбляться в своего близнеца.

Бред.

Это бред, который был выдуман моим измученным разумам, разумам который был лишён какого либо внимания очень долгое время. И вот теперь я цепляюсь за малейшие чувства, эмоции и доброту, которую проявляет мой клон.

С такими мыслями я закончил этот день, они терзали меня до «крови» весь день, и так и не нашёл ответа на главный свой вопрос. Что мне делать с чувствами к Шаорану? Неужели это моя душа, которая пытается поглотить свою копию, может именно из-за этого, я чувствую к нему такую привязанность?

Не знаю… что же мне делать?

Сон пришёл внезапно.

Посреди ночи сквозь сон, я почувствовал чьё-то присутствие, но не мог открыть глаза. Я чувствовал чью-то горячую руку, которая гладила меня по ключице. Я слышал дыхание возле моего уха и горячие губы на своей шее.

 _Кто это? Не может быть, чтобы это был Шаоран. Я не поверю в это. Хочу увидеть…_

Открыв свои глаза, я выгнул спину и уронил тихий стон, так как рука Шаорана скользнула к моей промежности.

«Что ты делаешь? Престань. Не издевайся надомной» жалобным голосом сказал я, но Шаоран не перестал свои действия.

 _Я не выдержу, я сорвусь, прошу не надо быть таким жестоким со мной. Не целуй меня так нежно._

«Я хочу тебя… что… … … что ты сказал?»

«Вообще то, это ты сказал, а не я»

Чёрт, я не уследил за своими мыслями, и сказал это в голос. Что теперь делать, как выкрутится?

Но я действительно хотел его. Моё тело кричало об этом. Это проявлялось в тяжелом дыхании, в непроизвольных подёргиваниях моего тела из-за возбуждения, и самый главный фактор, моя эрекция.

«Ну если ты хочешь, то…»

«Нет, я не знаю почему я это сказал. Я не хочу этого»

 _Врун. Я вру сам себе. Сам себе противоречу._

«А твоё тело говорит об обратном.»

«Нет»

«Ладно, тогда я пошёл»

Мои руки среагировали сами, и я схватил Шаорана за руку. Он остановился, и повернулся ко мне, улыбнулся.

«Стой, не уходи, просто побудь рядом. Я не хочу оставаться один.»

Он молча сел возле меня и обнял. Его тело было тёплым и приятным, а его руки я чувствовал на своей спине.

Я сомкнул руки вокруг его шеи и прижался плотнее к телу Шаорана. Я чувствовал его пульс на шее своей щекой, он был ровным и ритмичным, в отличии от моего.

Хочу.

Чёрт.

Дьявол. Дьявол сидит возле меня, и соблазняет меня своим телом и прикосновениями. Я хочу отдаться ему, хочу, чтобы он «съел» меня.

Шаоран начал гладить меня по спине, и я в ответ утопил свою руку в его волосах. За тем он сунул руки между наших грудей, и слегка толкнул меня назад, я не сопротивляясь рухнул спиной на кровать. Он завис надомной, и начал развязывать пояс юкаты. Мурашки пробежали по моему телу. Своей рукой он провёл от шеи и вниз по всему телу. Я не произвольно схватил простынь руками и выпустил громкий выдох.

Шаоран поравнялся с моим лицом, и большим пальцем провёл по моим губам. Я слегка скривился от боли.

«Я не буду их трогать, ведь они болят» прошептал возле моих губ Шаоран.

«Я потерплю»

Клон растянулся в улыбке, а затем наши губы соприкоснулись.

Удивительно, но мне не было больно. Он целовал меня нежно и мягко. Я не думал, что он может быть таким нежным, ведь обычно он грубый и холодный, как статуя.

Поцелуи становились напористей, наши тела начали дрожать, сердца бешено колотились, хотелось касаться себя всё ниже, и ниже.

Шаоран разорвал наши губы, и я начал глотать воздух через рот, а он седел на мне сверху и смотрел на меня. Меня это конечно смутило, и я отвёл взгляд в сторону.

«Посмотри на меня» и он снял с себя рубашку.

Я вернул взгляд на него. При виде его голого тела, мне захотелось его коснуться, и я протянул руку к его животу. Когда моя рука коснулась его, он закрыл глаза и слегка запрокинул голову назад, и при этом закусил губу. От такого зрелища, я не удержался. Я приподнял своё туловище, схватил сидящего на мне Шаорана за спину, и впился губами ему в шею, а за тем начал плавно переходить к груди. Стоны начали срываться с уст Шаорана, и это меня ещё больше заводило.

В таком положении я начал расстёгивать ему штаны.

Странно то, что мои руки вовсе не трусились, как будто я уже сотню раз делал это, в смысле снимал штаны со своего клона, чтобы поиметь его.

Расстегнув ему штаны я увидел его эрекцию, она выпирала из трусов. Я засунул руку ему в труси и схватил его. Он был как раскалённая сталь - жёсткий и горячий. Когда я это сделал, Шаоран ещё громче застонал.

Он я не остановился на этом.

Руку, которую всё ещё я держал на спине Шаорана, я начал спускать ниже и ниже, пока она не оказалась в его штанах у задницы. Шаоран немного вздрогну, но ничего не сделал, чтобы прекратить это.

Я начал проталкивать свой палец ему в зад, и Шаоран съёжился, уронив приглушённый стон.

Когда Шаоран привык к одному пальцу, я начал проталкивать второй, он немного подпрыгнул вверх. За вторым скользнул и третий.

«Остановись, остановись, а то я сейчас… … … кончу» начал вопить Шаоран, но прежде чем он успел выговорить слово «кончу», то уже кончил.

Я достал свои пальцы, и тут же он толкнул меня на спину, и одарил таким взглядом, будто я «последний засранец».

«Извини, но надо было раньше говорить, что тебе поджимает» хихикая сказал я, и тут же я опрокинул клона на спину и прижал его своим весом.

Шаоран отвернул от меня лицо, будто стеснялся того, что я на него смотрю. Я тяжело вздохнул, слез с него, и сел рядом с ним поджав под себя ноги.

 _После того, что я с ним сделал, он наверно будет злой на меня. Ведь если бы я был на его месте, то для меня, это было бы как унижение. Чёрт, что же я наделал._ Эти мысли зародили во мне страх перед Шаораном. Я сидел, опустив голову.

Шаоран посмотрел на меня и сказал:

«Ну, и долго ты будешь сидеть и ничего не делать, или мне самому снять с себя штаны?»

Эти слова вырвали меня из мира раздумий.

«Ты будешь злится на меня за это»

«Если бы я злился, или же не хотел этого, то уже давно заехал бы тебе в морду, так что заткнись и делай то, что задумал»

После этих слов, я схватил его штаны за пояс и потянул вниз. За ними слетели и боксёры.

Я начал целовать его тело, и клон закопался своими руками в мои волосы, за тем поднял голову и начал смотреть, что я делаю. За тем я схватил его за ноги под коленями и развёл их.

«Это будет больно» сказал я.

«Боишься мне больно сделать?» с перекошенным взглядом спросил клон.

«Ну, больше боюсь твоей мести»

Шаоран промолчал и ничего не сказал, только приподнял своё туловище, схватил меня за затылок, и поцеловал. Я подвинулся ближе, и мой конец соприкоснулся с его задом. Он оторвался от моих губ, и рухнул назад.

Я начал проталкиваться во внутрь, и клон закричал от боли, но я не останавливался, ведь его гримаса боли была для меня, как лекарство. Лекарство от ощущения, что я узник собственной копии, и от того, что только он мог управлять мной. Сейчас я владею им, его телом, его эмоциями и мыслями. Мне это нравилось, нравилось ощущение собственника.

Да, я собственник, как и мой клон.

Я начал медленно двигаться. Спустя небольшой промежуток времени мне и Шаорану стало легче, судя по его лицу ему уже было не так больно, возможно, даже приятно, судя по тому, как он иногда закусывал губу, и говорил, от каких движений ему было приятнее. И мне стало приятнее, так как поначалу было сильное сдавливание.

Я вертел им как хотел. Он кричал и задыхался. Кусался и царапался. Но я не отпускал его, потому, что мне этого было мало. Я сдерживал себя, чтобы не кончить, я хотел, чтобы он первым это сделал.

Когда я заметил, что Шаоран начал подходить к своему приделу я не мог на него насмотреться. Тело выгнулось, стоны плавно переходили в крики, пот, стекающий по телу, касания губ пальцами.

Пару толчков и он кончил, при этом заорал как ненормальный, что меня это аж, с толку сбило. За ним последовал и я. Только я кончил во внутрь.

Я завис над ним спёршись на руки, мы оба тяжело дышали, глотали воздух, как будто на долго задерживали дыхание.

Я рухнул на Шаорана, но мой член был ещё в нём. И тут по ходу дела до него допёрло одна важная деталь.

«Ты что кончил в меня?»

«Нууу, да»

«ЕЙ, зачем ты это сделал?»

Я захихикал и ничего не сказал.

«Может, достанешь его из меня» с обидой в голосе сказал Шаоран.

Я приподнялся и втащил его, за тем сел на колени, и схватил клона за колени. Я глянул туда. Из отверстия начала вытекать сперма с небольшим количеством крови.

«Извини»

«За что?»

«У тебя кровь, я вёл себя слишком грубо, и порвал тебя»

Шаоран засмеялся, и честно говоря, мне от этого смеха стало легче.

Вот такую ночь я провёл со своим клоном.

Я не знал, сколько ещё он будет меня держать в этой комнате, и отпустит ли он меня вообще. Но я знал, что теперь мне не будет так одиноко и страшно как раньше. Теперь я мог вести себя на равных с ним, и если что, то просто кинуть его на кровать и помучить его как следует.

И этот злобный смех в конце.


End file.
